The Circle of Life
by cerenity
Summary: okay i don't know what i was thinking. I got bored so I decided to write this, read if you want. it's about a diva whose remembering all the crazy crap that happened to her and why she wont go back to the wwe(better than it sounds)


title: the circle of life  
rating: pg  
author: me  
disclaimer: I own nothing  
distribution: ask  
notes: it's a one shot, I got bored. **_Text like this means its one of those bloody flashback things._**

She sat there at the table again, reading a book, all the while, old memories flooded from her thoughts to dance in front of her on the pages of her new Grisham novel. Why did it have to be her?

She constantly asked that question time after time, but only on Mondays and Thursdays when the life she used to know and loved showed up on televisions screens across the world; pleasing fans and killing her even more.

It's not that she wanted to get fired, or that she wanted to quit, it was just that she had to leave. No if, ands, or buts about it, she needed to get out of there as fast as she could.

* * *

She used to be a crowd favorite, even when her script was changed and she had to turn on a loved superstar, everyone still liked her, supported her, and looked up to her. So what happened?

It's not like the fans hated her, maybe a little upset because she wasn't there anymore, but their admiration for her was still in the atmosphere, right?

She left a long time ago; did the fans still remember her? Do the younger generations know her by name? Or is she just a face in an endless list of names of wrestlers who were forgotten along the way?

She remembered the time in her life when wrestling was all she cared about, nothing would ever get in her way, and you could bet your bottom dollar she never thought someone like him would end everything. But he did.

* * *

Everyone remembered the day he entered the business, how could you forget someone like him? All the divas got together that night and made endless jokes about the wannabe player and all the other men in the business, but he was the main guy that received the divas' verbal wrath. Until the day she met him.

She bit back a chuckle as she remembered that unforgettable meeting with the _"lil playa"_. She was walking down the hall, in a hurry, when all of a sudden someone bumped right into her knocking her down to the ground with a thud. Oh boy was she seeing red. She was pissed beyond belief, and as she stood up getting ready to give him a piece of her mind, he left! That little bastard left! If that didn't send her over the edge than nothing would. But because she was still pissed, she greeted him after his match that night, yelling everything she could possibly think of to him in front of her friends, and then he spoke, ending every piece of anger in her. He said sorry and when he said it, she practically melted. That was her first encounter with him.

The small beauty looked up at her ceiling, as if she could see him and her dancing on their wedding night in front of all their friends. She chuckled again as she thought about the day she got married. Her best friend Amy gave her the biggest lecture ever!

* * *

All the divas in the back always teased her after she fell in love with the little player, but no one teased her more than Amy, her wonderful red headed friend. They had been through everything together in the business, saw people come and go, and saw the company grow as a whole, and when they first saw the little gangster himself, they both thought he was just another leaf in the stream, here today gone tomorrow type of person and at first that's what he seemed like, but then they both got to know him and eventually started traveling with him.

That's how she got close to him, and that's how he left her.

She remembered that night perfectly.

* * *

It was a year after they were married, and the glowing beauty just told her husband and best friend that she was expecting her first child. All of them were ecstatic, especially her lover, and that's when he decided he would take both women out to celebrate, but the celebration ended the minute the roof of the car met another car and then the icy pavement.

To this day, the police still can't officially say what happened, but she knows what happened. She was there, and she's always there, the memories bring her back to that night.

* * *

Her and Amy were in the backseat already deciding on cute baby outfits and names and what the baby would do when it grew up while her "gangsta" husband laughed behind the wheel, disagreeing with the names Amy picked, and suggesting his own.

**_"Hoight is not a good name for a baby Aims, it's stupid!"_ **

_**"Is not." whined Amy as her and her bubbly friend argued with the driver for the night.**_

_**"I am not gonna raise a son by the name of Hoight." stated the man while his lovely wife laughed.**_

_**"He's right Amy, I'm not gonna name the baby Hoight."**_

_**"Well you suck. You both suck." said Amy, crossing her arms over her chest before sticking out her tongue at her two best friends.**_

_**"You guys know I love you right? And that this is the best thing that could happen to me? Asked the glowing" mommy-to-be" as she put a hand over her stomach.**_

_**"Of course sweetie." smiled Amy as she gave the than blonde woman a hug. "And we love you too."**_

_**"Yeah." said her husband as he looked behind his seat for a split second to grab a hold of her hand. "We love you. And we'll love that little monster you're caring in your stomach too." he said laughing, causing the other girls to laugh too.**_

_**"Oh, oh, I got it!" yelled Amy breaking the mood.**_

_**"What?" asked the pregnant beauty looking at her friend confused.**_

_**"If it's a boy you can name it Maverick and if it's a girl than you can name it Riley or Catalina."**_

_**"Are you just wanting our kids to get beat up Amy?" asked the pregnant one, laughing lightly before her features turned sour and she screamed at the top of her lungs. "JOHN WATCH OUT!" she yelled causing John to look to his left to see a skidding car coming their way on John's side of the road.**_

_**Then, all went black.**_

* * *

****

That was the night her life ended, the night she lost her husband John, and that was when she decided she had to leave the business. Not because she had a baby she needed to care for, but because she met John in the WWE, she met her life in the WWE, and there was no way she could go back to the nightmare that life turned out to be.

So instead of going back to the wrestling world, she became a doctor, a pediatrician actually, and raised her miracle child all on her own, well maybe not all on her own, but John wasn't with her.

* * *

She was knocked out of her tearful memories when a knock on her front door sounded.

She put her book down and stood up from the table, walking to her hall tree mirror to wipe away the stray tears that fell down her cheeks, and push her brunette hair behind her ears. John always said she'd look good with her natural brown hair. She then spun on her heels and walked to the door, smiling when she saw who was there.

"Mommy, mommy, look what Aunt Amy got me!" smiled a cheerful 7 year old blonde boy, looking up to his mother with a huge grin, holding some type of toy; they all looked the same after awhile.

"Well that's nice. Did you thank Aunt Amy?" asked the brunette as she let the two inside her house.

"Thanks Aunt Amy!" smiled the boy, giving the red head a hug.

"No problem Maverick." smiled Amy, annoying her best friend by calling her son Maverick.

"John sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed okay?" asked the brunette as she looked down at her beautiful son.

"Okay. Bye." he waved before running upstairs to his room.

"Thanks Aims. You know cause, today's the -"

"I know Trish, I know. Just be thankful Maverick survived that car accident. If not, today would also be the anniversary of your dead son."

"I know." said the brunette sadly.

"Hey I'm gonna go now. I love you girl, take care." said Amy sympathetically as she gave her best friend a hug before leaving.

* * *

Trish collected her emotions before walking upstairs. When she got to the room she desired, her son was already asleep.

"I love you John." she said quietly before she kissed her son on the forehead and walked to her room, lying down on what used to be her husband's side of the bed. "I love you." she whispered before quietly crying herself to sleep.

**_WHADDAYA THINK? I know it's crap, I don't even know why I wrote it, I just did…so bash all you want, I don't care. and yes, i know i have a million damn stories on here i need to update, so i promise, i will update...evventually_**


End file.
